


[Podfic of] falling through the night (and rising from the ashes)

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coming In Pants, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Horny For Natasha Romanov, Hair-pulling, M/M, Musician Clint Barton, POV Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shower Sex, Sign Language, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: The next few people don’t even want to get their stuff signed because "we came here for the Black Widow and she’s not here, we want a refund." Clint sighs, and wonders if anyone knows that he writes most of their songs.





	[Podfic of] falling through the night (and rising from the ashes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [falling through the night (and rising from the ashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869199) by [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass). 

> Thanks so much to Ryan for granting me permission to podfic this fic!

Soundcloud link:[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/podfic-of-falling-through-the-night-and-rising-from-the-ashes)

Google drive link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12vhwX5fCEaaDBjMNmbzOHwQG4E4gcEc-/view?usp=sharing)

Audio length: 00:28:11

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, and let the author know if you liked the fic itself by commenting there! <3


End file.
